Lights Will Guide You Home
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned. (Before Yui Komori, there was Hikari. The apple of the Sakamaki's eye.)
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: **Just short little drabbles\interconnected oneshots that revolve around Subaru and my OC.

**P.S. **Don't complain about the length.. I've already mentioned they were _short_.

* * *

The first time he had ever laid eyes on her was when she was a child. She had dark pink hair and chocolate brown eyes so big you could get lost in their sweet essence. She was a timid little girl, barely glanced up at anything that bypassed her. He wasn't sure what was so special about her. From what he could see, she seemed just as ordinary as the next ignorant human. He shouldn't have even gave her a second look, but he had and he found himself unable to turn away.

A group of other little girls were coming towards her and as if sensing someones approach, she tilted her head upwards in their direction. From where he stood, he could see the fear in her deep brown eyes, her body tensing and if he looked closely, he could see her shoulders visibly shaking. He cocked his head to the side curiously, moving his gaze to the other children nearly in front of her.

He didn't move, but he stared down at the children impassively. As if he were standing among the crowd, he could hear the harsh words being thrown down at the small girl, going on and on about one thing or another.

_Idiot. _

_Worthless._

_Ugly._

_Fat._

It was only when he heard the mention of the little girl not having any parents did he suddenly feel a ripple of anger flow through his veins. Jumping gracefully down from his perk on a nearby tree, he made his way over to the group of kids.

They hadn't noticed his arrival and without missing a beat, he cleared his throat and said, "To pick on a defenseless girl isn't only childish of a person but also pathetic. This girl may not have parents but at least she has more respect than the lot of you who live like royalty."

He had momentarily forgot he was talking to children, even went as far as narrowing his eyes into thin slits that he could tell effected them greatly. He wasn't even sure they understood the words he'd spoken, but he figured they caught the jist of it and ran the other way.

All except for one boy.

He was a small thing, but he could tell he must have been around the same age as the girl. He glanced up towards him before averted his gaze to the girl in front of them.

"I'm sorry they said those things." He started, bowing his head low with pain in his voice. "You're not any of those things! And so what if you don't have any parents! My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was born... So, who cares?! I think you're pretty cool." He finished off, flashing a set of teeth that happened to be missing a few.

The little girl gaped at the boy in silent wonder, but continued to stay mute. The boy looked as if he wanted to say more, but he merely smiled and turned away.

"Thank you for sticking up for her, Mister!" With that said, the unknown child galloped away.

Snorting, he turned back towards the girl on the ground and motioned for her to stand. She seemed to contemplate something and after a moment, he held out his hand for her. He wasn't sure what compelled him to stick around, he wasn't even sure why he bothered to even show his face to the humans, but when her small hand grabbed his, a jolt of electricity seemed to pass through her into him. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to shake her face from his mind.

Careful to keep his expression in check, he turned so his back was facing her.

"C'mon."

She hesitated and when he sent her a penetrating look over his shoulder, she wordlessly climbed onto his exposed back. Hoisting her up with ease, he started down a random sidewalk.

"Where do you live?" He asked, his red orbs facing forward.

She hadn't said anything although he was sure she had heard him. Was this girl really mute? And if so, what was he going to do with her? Silence stretched between them and before he knew it, he'd taken the road back towards the mansion. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her, but it had gotten too late for him to try and pry the answers out of the child and so he decided, a little begrudgingly, to allow her to spend the night with him.

Positive he wasn't going to get anything out of her, they fell into a silence that wasn't necessarily unpleasant.

Without him seeing, the young girl smiled and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

With little reluctance, Subaru had ended up keeping the small child for three years. During that period, he found out that she had moved from different foster homes at least a couple times a year. She held no surname, but he did find out her first name to be Hikari. While she resided in the mansion with him, his brothers would consistently pester him about the girl, asking for her blood and when denied the request, continued to question why he bothered to help her in the first place if not to have his way with her.

Even now, after this handful of years that passed by relatively slow, he could not find the words to answer their inquiries. An overnight stay ended up being a constant thing and before he knew it, she was this permanent person in his life. Anywhere he went, she was right behind him. (Of course, he had to keep a close eye on his brothers with her being around) He fed her, clothed her, even went as far as bringing her outdoors to play whenever she felt like it.

Ayato repeatedly teased him about coddling the girl, portraying the role of a father. He neither agreed nor denied that statement. He would let his brothers believe what they wanted, allowed their ever small minds to conjure up whatever they damn well pleased.

He may not have known his reasons behind keeping her by his side, but he'd be damned if he gave everyone the acknowledgement they so craved for.

It was only when he had taken her out one evening for a stroll through the central park that would forever alter his mind to his new lifestyle.

"Hm, Nii-sama?" Hikari's small voice broke his train of thought and he momentarily forgot where they were and halted his movements.

The swing that he had been pushing her on came to a steady halt and she turned to look at him.

"What is it, Hikari?" He asked, his piercing red gaze not at all forcing her to turn away. In fact, she had countless times told him he had _pretty _eyes and often forced him to stare at her for long periods of time just so she could gaze into his _rubies_.

Smiling softly, she cocked her head to the side.

"We'll always be together, right?" The question was sudden despite the brief pause in answering him and yet he found himself at loss for words by the abrupt worry that was laced in her voice.

She seemed concerned for some reason and he couldn't fathom why. Taking the necessary step to stand behind her and grasp the chains of the swing, he leaned down slightly to place his chin on the top of her head.

He sighed. "Why do you say such things?"

"That's wasn't a yes, Nii-sama..."

Being only ten years old, she was quite smart for her age. Too smart for a little human girl, he surmised.

"It wasn't a no, either." He shot back, smirking down at her despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

She huffed in annoyance and tried to steal herself away from him but he held fast. She started to protest and he quickly silenced her by spinning the swing set around so the chains crossed each other and she was facing him.

Gazing down at her with such intensity, she was stricken with shock as he leaned down and gently placed his lips against her forehead. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but doing such meaningless human things such as a simple kiss to the forehead became natural as she stayed apart of his life. Pulling back slightly, he smirked at the present blush adoring her cheeks.

"Calm yourself, little one. I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, his hot breath fanning her small face.

He knew, however, that all things came to an end at one point or another. For he was a creature of the night and her, a beautiful flower that would slowly leave his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting to become a risk keeping the girl around. He had often chanced upon his brothers eyeing her with a certain type of hunger that he did not even want to think about. As she was growing older, filling out more into a proper young woman, he knew his time with her was running thin. Not that he would ever admit it, but it was beginning to be tiresome keeping an eye open for his girl whilst also keeping himself in check.

Because even after all this time, he had yet to speak of their true nature to her. She was blissfully unaware of the presence of monsters walking along the halls in the home she resided in. He was careful around her, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary for her to suspect something was amiss. Oddly enough, he also had Ayato to thank as well. For some reason, the red-headed vampire was more than willing to oblige his efforts to keep Hikari in the dark. He did not know why, but he welcomed the help that was offered.

So here he sat in the dead of night, overlooking the garden that seemed as if it hadn't be properly taken care of in years, pondering how he should handle his little one.

"No such luck eh, Subaru?" Without having to look, Subaru recognized the voice.

He sighed, bringing the wine to his lips and sipping gingerly.

"It's getting more dangerous by the day." Ayato stated, coming to stand beside him. "I caught Kanato nearly losing himself today."

At this, Subaru flashed a piercing look at his brother, his ruby eyes narrowing into thin slits. Quickly, Ayato put his hands up.

"Don't worry, I stepped in before anything could happen! Hikari wasn't even aware."

Subaru scoffed and turned to look back out the window, quietly thinking to himself.

_If Kanato had laid even a single finger on that girls head... _He closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the bloody mess he would bring down on that _boy _if anything were to happen to Hikari.

Changing the subject, Ayato murmured, "You really care for her." It wasn't a question.

How could he not? That girl, without realizing it, had saved him on a deeper level than anyone could witness. He thought little of humans and their pathetic emotions, but ever since he found her at that playground, something within him changed. Not only could Ayato see it, but Subaru wasn't going to deny it either.

She was his light in this everlasting darkness. But like all good things come, so they must end.

"Subaru," His brother spoke, his tone giving away the words before he could even speak them.

Oh, he knew what he was going to say alright. He had been thinking the same thing for awhile now but now it was coming to light.

Meeting his silence with silence, Ayato cleared his throat once before opening his mouth only to be cut off.

"I know." He simply stated, gripping the wine glass tightly to the point of his knuckles turning white.

_I know. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari wasn't sure how much time had passed since she first came to live in the mansion with all of the brothers but, before she knew it, they were expecting another guest. She tried to bite down the feeling of contempt at being told another girl was to move in to the mansion, but it was hard to keep it off her face. Kanato was the one to break the news to her. Out of all the brothers, she disliked him the most.

"Are you upset, Kari?" He murmured to her one night as she traveled to the kitchen for a late night snack.

She bit the inside of her cheek to control the uncomfortable vibe radiating off of the boy and worked quickly to fix herself a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich.

Sensing he was being ignored, Kanato moved dangerously close to her person. He loomed over her shoulder and watched in earnest as she prepared her snack. She tensed as he brushed slightly against her arm but tried to feign ignorance. She would not be seen as weak in his presence.

After a moment, he spoke again. "Are you ignoring me, little Kari?"

She bit her lower lip in annoyance. She hated when he called her that. It wasn't enough he shortened her name but to call her _little_? She could feel her insides tightening as she struggled to finish putting together her sandwich.

Hikari had just finished putting the grape jelly on the one side of her bread when she felt a tug on her arm and suddenly she was forced around to face Kanato, dropping the butter knife in the process.

His eyes gleamed darkly and she forced herself not to flinch in return.

"You know I hate being ignore, little Kari." He whispered, his tone low enough where she had to strain her ears to hear. "You of all people know that."

Oh, she knew that alright. She had often attempted to ignore the younger brother and it had resulted it a lot of abuse upon her person. Of course, he had always been caught and scolded, struck across the face even for touching her in such a way. But it hadn't mattered to him. And she mildly wondered why.

She knew what Kanato was after. He wanted to push her further into the rage he somehow knew was bubbling beneath the surface, waiting to be spiked enough where she would lash out. For some reason, Kanato took pleasure in stirring up trouble between her and Subaru, though she couldn't fathom what joy it brought him.

Calming her nerves, Hikaru stood her ground.

"I honestly do not know what you're talking about, _Kanato_." She spoke, her tone indifferent despite the inner turmoil inside herself. "I'm fine."

He blinked slowly at her, squinting slightly.

"Are you really?" He asked, inching closer to her, tugging his stupid bear to his chest.

She nodded mutely.

"That's good, then." He began, cracking a sinister smile that sent chills down her spine. "I was afraid you'd be heartbroken over the fact that Subaru is _dying _to meet this new girl. Couldn't stop talking about her."

Her form grew rigid and she knew Kanato pretended not to notice. He was prepping himself for the final blow.

"He kept going on and on about _his _new girl, I almost had to tell him to shut up."

It couldn't have been true. Not her Subaru. He wouldn't abandon her. Would he?

"But why, I wonder." He continued. "What about you? His _precious _little Kari."

She swallowed thickly, blinking back tears.

"He didn't even have the heart to explain the reason why. He was so hellbent on this new girl. To let such a flower like you go? I can't even believe-"

She'd had enough. "Shut up!" She screamed, loud enough that she could've sworn the mansion shook with her rage. She shoved Kanato off of her with such force, he stumbled back in surprise.

Sandwich forgotten, she raced out of the kitchen and tried her best to drown out Kanato's wicked laughter. Tears she tried so hard to keep at bay, fell from her eyes in huge droplets.

_Her_ Subaru, the one who had saved her all those years ago. Was he truly growing tired of her? Of babysitting a worthless girl who could not foresee a future without him? Had she clung to fiercely to his person? Why would he do this to her?

She ran and ran until her legs burned and even then, she pushed harder and harder. Feet stomping the ground, she was outside before she knew it. And even then, she sprinted further away from the mansion. It was late and she had no where else to go, but anywhere was better than here. She would leave before she was left. That was the only thing on her mind.

Too far gone, she was unable to hear the footsteps tailing behind her.

"Subaru." The red-headed vampire whispered fervently.

Beside him, said man nodded back.

Without waiting, Subaru disappeared abruptly to head back to the mansion, one little boy on his mind. Ayato continued forward, keeping up with Hikari with ease. She continued to mutter _stupid, stupid, stupid_.

Ayato truly felt bad for the young girl. She had no one in this life that she could turn to and was unknowingly held in a mansion filled with demons of the night. And she didn't even know. She didn't know anything at all.

Glancing briefly up at the sky, he could tell by the darkening clouds it was going to rain. Sighing under his breath, he flashed in front of her, nearly knocking her over in shock.

"A-Ayato?" She gasped, her hand flying to her chest where her heart beat was erratic.

"Let's go back, Hikari." He said softly. Truth be told, he had really felt for the girl since Subaru had brought her back to the mansion. He couldn't say why because he didn't really know himself. But she was something special, something that he knew Subaru felt as well.

Her face twisted in pain and she began to cry. Her words were a mixture of _can'ts _and her leaving so to not be a burden to them anymore. He knew Kanato was a wicked little boy with nothing better to do than terrorize the poor girl into oblivion where her doubts consumed her and broke her down to the feeling of being unwanted and unloved.

He could only imagine the pain Kanato would be in when Subaru got a hold of him.

Stepping forward, he caught the girl before she collapsed. He wasn't familiar with human feelings but he tried his best to calm her down before she passed out by hyperventilation with lack of oxygen going to her brain. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he held he close, inhaling her intoxicating scent but struggling to fight back the urge to sink his fangs into her pulsing vein.

"Shh, Hikari. You're not alone. Calm yourself." He cooed in her ear, holding her close to his chest and rubbing soothing circles into her back. He had hoped this was comforting because if not, he wasn't sure what else to do.

Like a mantra, she continued to speak his name over and over. It seemed like hours had passed before he felt her breathing returning to normal, her heart beat being a dull lull.

She had cried herself to sleep.

Looking up from his position on the ground, he noticed Subaru entering the clearing. His eyes were vacant of any particular emotion and Ayato frowned.

"I'll put her to bed." He said, holding out his arms.

Ayato nodded back solemnly, handing her over. She was blissfully unaware of her surroundings and Ayato could only hope her sweet dreams would calm her spirit and envelope her forever in their gentle embrace.

"What of Kanato?" He didn't want to have to ask, but he was honestly curious.

Subaru hadn't even flashed him a look before he turned back around and headed back to the mansion. He kept up with him easily and waited before Subaru finally answered him.

"He will not bother her again." He promised. His death threat not dodging Ayato's expectations at all.

_'Just a little bit more time, please.' _Were Subaru's last thoughts before the mansion came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: **I noticed a lot of errors in the previous chapter and I cannot apologize enough. Unfortunately, I can't go back and correct them because I deleted the rough draft and I can't copy the chapter to a new page. (sighs) Hopefully you guys can overlook that and enjoy this chapter! x

**Also. **I'm _so _sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I don't know what happened but as I'm working on my other fic _Damaged Goods, _I will try and finish this one up too! I have another idea for Diabolik Lovers, but I don't want to start that one until I can finish this one! So, to all my followers for this fic, thank you and again, I'm so sorry for the lack of update. x

* * *

It had only been a few days since the incident with Kanato and since then, Hikari hadn't seen much of the young boy. A few times she had thought she'd seen his silhouette, but it must have been her own shadow playing tricks on her fore no one was there.

The mansion, which had been her entire playground growing up, now seemed cold and broken. It no longer brought her the joy that it use to. Fortunately enough, Subaru had taken to spending more time with her than he had before. Some part of her wanted to question it, but she decided that his presence alone was enough to soothe any of her worries at the time.

One day, out of the blue as she was practicing on the grand piano, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. On the couch nearest the open window was the form of a man she swore wasn't there when she came in. Fingers hovering over the keys, she squinted to try and disfigure the body.

"Shuu?" She mumbled quietly to herself before deciding to confront him.

_'When had he come in?' _She wondered inwardly, more than sure she hadn't heard the door open or close.

With the stealth of a toddler, she crept closer to his motionless body relaxed perfectly on the sofa. He looked like he was asleep, but upon closer inspection, he didn't even appear to be breathing.

Hesitantly, she reached out to him. "Shuu-"

Without warning, his lips parted and he was speaking to her, forcing her to rock back on her heel in surprise.

"You stopped playing." He murmured, his eyes still closed.

Hikari bit her lower lip anxiously and looked around them, curious to know if anyone else had snuck in without her realizing. Oddly enough, it was only the two of them and returning her attention back to Shuu, she grunted.

"Ah, y-yeah." Was her lame reply and she felt her face grow a little warm. "When did you come in?"

"I've been here the entire time." Was his instantaneous reply.

She quickly averted her gaze. Subaru had always told her to be aware of her surroundings and yet she hadn't even noticed Shuu to be here before she had. Swallowing back her nervousness, she looked back over his still form with interest.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Shuu."

Abruptly, Shuu's eyes opened and he looked over at her through half-lidded blue orbs.

"You're mistaken," He said, slowly sitting up from his lounge. "I didn't mind."

It must have been at this revelation fore Hikari had really _looked _at Shuu and noticed he wasn't sporting his MP3 player he was always listening to. That was weird. She never saw this brother without the device on him, the earphone jammed into his ears. Had he really been listening to her play?

Again, his words cut through her.

"You've gotten better."

Hikari narrowed her eyes suspiciously right then. She had gotten better? But that would have meant that-

"Is this not the first time you've heard me play?" Had he always been listening in on her practice time? Just what did it mean that she had gotten better?

Suddenly, the corner of Shuu's lip curved upwards ever so slightly. Hikari blinked slowly, seemingly captivated by the sudden upturn of a smile gracing the usual stoic Sakamaki brother. Hikari almost immediately looked away, her face heating up at the rare sight of Shuu's smile.

Inhaling slowly, she looked at Shuu from the corner of her eye. "Have I-I really gotten better?"

Shuu was silent for a moment, as if unsure what to say at her sudden question before his _sort of _smile reappeared and he extended his hand. For some reason, Kanato's face appeared in her mind and she unintentionally flinched from Shuu's touch. His hand hovered over her head and he looked at her questioningly before he retracted his hand altogether.

What was she thinking? Kanato wasn't here and Shuu was nothing like his brother. At least, nothing that she's seen of so far. Trying to calm her sudden erratic heart beat, she turned back towards Shuu with an apologetic look on her face.

"S-Sorry. I just-"

Shuu chuckled and stood up, his large hand landing on the top of her head with a light thud.

"I hope to hear you play again soon." Was all he said before he made his way out of the room.

Hikari was silent as she stood there unmoving, a blush staining her cheeks. What had just happened? Closing her eyes, she almost breathed a sigh of relief before a voice penetrated her ears and she quickly spun on her heel.

Her face immediately lit up and she ran over to the familiar man.

"Subaru!" She exclaimed, any previous thought of the other brother completely forgotten in this moment.

Subaru quickly caught the over-excited girl as she jumped into his arms in a rush. She started to ramble on about the song she had previously been playing before Shuu had caught her eye. At the mention of his brother, Subaru frowned though it went unnoticed by the girl in his arms.

Despite not quite being a child anymore, he could still lift her up with ease. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was a vampire and picking up a girl was just as simple as picking up pillow or if she wasn't eating much. Though he doubted that, he made sure she had her three meals a day with a small snack in between.

Hearing Hikari talk so adamantly about his brother, Subaru felt an odd pang in his chest. He had briefly heard conversation going on in this room and decided to check it out, knowing full well Hikari was playing the piano. But to hear that Shuu was the one interrupting her? It left an odd taste in his mouth.

Suddenly, a small hand was being waved in his face before Hikari struggled against his hold and jumped from his arms.

"Are you okay, Nii-sama?" She asked, her tone laced with worry.

_'When you look at me like that...' _Subaru thought inwardly with a sigh. He then bent down to her level and placed a hand on the top of her head. Hikari bit the inside of her cheek worriedly, suddenly afraid she had done something wrong. Her Nii-sama had never looked so intently at her before.

He looked as if he had wanted to say something rather importantly, however after a moment, he decided to change his entire train of thought and quickly smiled at her.

That was how she knew something was wrong.

"There's a festival that just came to town. I just wanted to know if you would like to go."

His tone was off, his voice sounded weird to her own ears. That was not what he wanted to ask. Though still young, Hikari knew better.

Despite that however, she smiled in return. "Of course! Can I wear a kimono?!"

With his consent, she excitedly talked about all that she wanted to do at this festival and he listened to her go on and on in silence. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. The truth that would tear them both apart.

That was how Hikari knew something was wrong.

Subaru never smiled so innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: **A little insight with Kanato and the brothers. Enjoy! x

* * *

"Ah, you're sulking again, Kanato." Laito hummed merrily, fixing his hat atop his head as he addressed his brother.

Said Sakamaki brother turned away from Laito's smug smirk, holding his teddy closer to his chest.

"Subaru's no fun. I was only playing with Kari-chan." He mumbled under his breath, averting his gaze though he appeared frustrated. "He didn't have to scold me..."

At this, Laito burst into a fit of giggles. "Scold you? Oh, Kanato. Only you would take Subaru's _ass-whopping _and turn it into something as nonchalant as him merely _scolding _you."

From across the room, Reiji, who had been scheming over some paperwork, looked up.

"That's true. I was sure Subaru was going to kill you." He put a single finger to his chin, as if in deep thought before adding, "I don't think I've ever seen Subaru look so murderous before."

Shuu, who had been lounging on the sofa in Reiji's office, quietly yawned before saying, "Serves you right. You should have known better than to harass Hikari."

Suddenly, Kanato stomped over to where Shuu was laying down and glared daggers down at him, though he couldn't see.

"So you're on a first name basis with that _girl_?!" He hissed, his usual sunken eyes more prominent and furious.

Scoffing under his breath, Shuu slowly stood up. The others around them watched in earnest at the sudden shift in tension that surrounded their brothers. The air was thick with malice although none of the other brothers could pinpoint from which individual it came from. Laito and Reiji watched carefully for any sign of abrupt movement, ready to propel themselves between the two if necessary.

Finally after what felt like hours, Shuu's expression darkened though his tone was teasing as he said, "Are you jealous that our brother does not pay attention to you, Kanato? Appalled that a mere _girl _could come into this mansion and take the place you thought you had rightfully owned?" Shuu paused, chuckling. "You're green with envy is rather pathetic, brother."

Laito inhaled sharply, holding his breath to try and contain the laughter bubbling within himself. Reiji closed his eyes and smirked to himself before looking back down at the papers in his hand.

Kanato bit his lower lip, pouting childishly as he stared up at Shuu. His teddy in his arms crushed to his chest. Satisfied with Kanato's expression, Shuu quietly dismissed himself with the excuse that he was going to find another room to lounge in. As he bypassed Kanato, Shuu brushed a hand onto the smaller brother's shoulder before quickly making his way out of the room.

It was another moment after that before Laito had busted out laughing, nearly falling to the floor in tears.

"If things are this interesting with Hikari-chan, I can't imagine what it'll be like with the new girl." He exclaimed with a wicked smile on his face.

As Shuu quietly closed the door behind him, he came face-to-face with Ayato, who had been leaning casually against the wall across from Reiji's office. His posture was relaxed, though his gaze was penetrating. It was quiet for a moment, both brothers staring the other one down.

Until Ayato pushed himself off the wall and walked the few steps needed to stand before his brother. His red bangs were covering his face, but his words were loud and clear.

"You've fallen for her as well, haven't you?" He spoke, his tone low and even, precise.

Shuu looked down the hall, away from Ayato.

He continued, "It can't be the same for the new girl."

At this, Shuu closed his eyes.

"It won't be." Of that much, he knew.

"Can you be so sure?" Ayato tilted his head slightly, giving his brother a look.

Of course he couldn't be certain. But somehow, no other could replace the space Hikari had taken up in the Sakamaki's hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: **Festival Part _Uno_.

**Also. **I couldn't help myself. I have to update again. The second part to the Festival will most likely be up later on today. I haven't been to bed yet, so I'm about to pass out right now. Well, enjoy! x

* * *

Something had felt different since Subaru had brought up the idea of going to the festival. As much as Hikari didn't want to think about that look he'd had on his face, she couldn't deny the fact that it was bothering her. For as long as they'd known each other, Subaru was not known to lie straight to her face. He was always forward with her, told her how it was and everything.

But recently, it seemed as if Subaru was hiding something from her. Something she knew she wasn't going to like if he ever told her. However, tonight felt like more than just some outing between them and admittedly, she was almost reluctant to go.

Abruptly, there was a soft rapt at her door. She gasped and quickly made for her door, swinging it open roughly.

"A-Ah, Yato-kun!" She shouted, blushing a few shades of red.

Ayato smirked down at her, leaning slightly over the threshold. Inwardly, he loved when she called him that. It was adorable, to say the least.

"What's this? You're not dressed yet?" He commented, his eyes running over her small form. "How long were you planning on making your knight and shining armor wait?" He chuckled, brushing past her towards her bed where her kimono was laid out, untouched.

Hikari averted her gaze shyly, mentally kicking herself.

"Um... Well, I-"

"And by knight and shining armor, I mean _me_." Ayato added, tossing a devilish smirk over his shoulder.

Hikari's blush darkened and she nearly fell over herself when she dashed over to him and yanked the kimono out of his hands.

"I-I'm getting dressed now. Please leave!" Her words were rushed and small to his ears and Ayato chuckled to himself.

"I'll tell Subaru you'll be down in a minute." He winked back at her and allowed her to shove him out the door, slamming it behind him.

_'Why am I so nervous?' _Hikari wondered absentmindedly. _'It's not like this is the first time Nii-sama and I went out...'_

But somehow, it did feel different. Almost like it was the last piece of happiness she was going to get for awhile. Biting her lip to stop herself from crying, she turned on her heel and grabbed the kimono Subaru had bought for her.

It looked expensive though undeniably pretty. With a small sigh, Hikari forced her body to move.

Subaru, in his usual attire, leaned against the banister at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed to the human eye, though he was everything but. Tonight was going to be hard. Far worse than actually raising a little girl.

"_Sakura?_" A sudden voice spoke next to his ear, causing his shoulders to stiffen even further. "How fitting."

Subaru slowly opened his eyes, though he did not look towards his brother. Ayato smiled to himself and walked around Subaru to stand in front of him, leaning back casually with interest.

"Of course, I'm not allowed to venture with the two lovebirds, hm?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Subaru leveled Ayato with a glare before shutting his eyes once more.

Ayato sighed. "Didn't think so, but I thought I should ask anyway."

Just as the conversation died, both brothers turned their head towards the top of the stairs as footsteps approached them. Ayato's secretive smile shone through the room and Subaru's jaw fell slack, his eyes widening slightly.

Hikari, dressed in the cherry blossom kimono he had packed out with her hair tied back in a messy bun, descended the stairs with a bright red blush on her face. Despite suddenly realizing he should have had someone help her get dressed, he was left speechless at the sight of her.

Ayato was the first to move. He took the stairs two at a time, quickly spinning around her small frame to the back of her head.

He leaned down, his fingers barely touching the loose curls of hair that had escaped from her messy bun, and whispered in her ear, "May I?"

Subaru looked upon the scene silently, a hint of displeasure on his face. Hikari turned her head slightly to acknowledge Ayato, giving him a brief nod. Ayato smiled warmly and set to work at taming her messy locks. He gently pulled out the small rubber band she found in her room from her hair, running his fingers through her shoulder length hair that he noticed was a couple shades lighter than his own fire-y maine. He pulled the strains to the back of her head, twisting it into a high bun, and then proceeded to tie the rubber band around it to fit it snugly against her scalp.

Hikari winced slightly from the tug and pull, but after that, she turned around and gave Ayato a hug. Surprised, Ayato stood there for a few seconds before registering what was happening and encircling the girl into his arms. Sneakily, Ayato stole a glance over her head to see Subaru glaring daggers at the bottom of the stairs and he grinned mischievously.

"Arigato, Yato-kun." She smiled up at him, baring her teeth.

Something pulled at his insides and before he could think about what he was doing, Ayato leaned down to her height, smiled at her, and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You have fun for Yours Truly, okay?"

The beam of her smile was enough to put the sun to shame and she quickly darted down the stairs and to Subaru's side. Without sparing his brother another glance, he grasped Hikari's small hand in his and they made their way out the door. Even so far away, Ayato could hear Hikari's excited vocals about what she wanted to do first when they got to the festival.

Ayato exhaled slowly, a frown falling upon his lips. He knew what tonight meant for Subaru and Hikari. The fun was slowly coming to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: **Festival Part _Dos_.

**Also. **So this update was suppose to be up yesterday, but I got lazy... My bad.

* * *

Honestly, it was like a dream.

That was all Hikari could think as her and Subaru walked up and down the street where the festival was being held. The vast amount of smiling faces seemed to stretch on forever. It was so packed that Subaru had to continuously pull her back to him and remind her not to stray too far ahead. With a sheepish smile and the promise that she wouldn't, her eyes rove over each stand with excitement.

Having only been here for a little while, they'd already indulged in cotton candy, a few small games (though she hadn't won any of them), and had went on the merry-go-round. She was enchanted, completely stunned by the beauty of the entire festival.

But for some reason, it still didn't sit right with her.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for Subaru bringing her here. Of course not. But still, something wasn't right and every time she looked back to make sure Subaru was still hot on her tail, the thought deepened.

Through their adventure through each open stall and game, Subaru would ask her if she was having fun and/or if there was something she wanted. It could have been passed off as nothing, but she was unable to let it go.

Finally, she snapped.

"H-Hey, Nii-sama?" She murmured softly, half hoping he hadn't heard her so she didn't have to ask. Unfortunately, he was always listening.

Pulling him off to the side so they wouldn't interrupt anyone else's fun, Hikari looked to the ground. She felt heavy red eyes on the top of her head but she did not look up. It was silent for a moment until Subaru crouched down to her level and gently lifted her head up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his ruby eyes piercing right through her.

Hikari bit her lower lip, her brow furrowed. "I don't know..." She trailed off uncertainly before asking, "Is there?"

As per usual, Subaru's face was stoic. He was emotionless, unmoving as he stared at her. It would have been unsettling if she didn't personally know him.

He seemed to have taken his time thinking of a proper response because after another minute, his tongue clicked, "Why do you ask?"

Was he toying with her? Secretly laughing at her? Was this all a game to him? The questions were endless in her head and she had to blink a few times to keep the tears at bay.

"Why did you bring me here, Subaru?"

It was a slip up, a mistake. She hadn't meant to call him by his first name. She rarely ever did unless she was overly excited to see him that it would slip out. But it was different now. Her tone was serious and questioning. Any answer that she didn't particularly favor would be held against him. She wasn't a child anymore. Her Subaru was hiding something from her and though she was so naive to overlook it before, she saw through his lies now.

It was quiet again. All except for her breathing. She almost sounded like a panting dog, it was a little embarrassing but she couldn't think about that right now. Abruptly, Subaru stood to his full height and grasped her hand. He spun on his heel and started leading her towards the big ferris wheel she'd been dying to ride since seeing it on the way here.

"N-Nii-sama?!" She shrieked, unable to pull her hand free from his.

Everyone around her was talking about the fireworks that were meant to go off later this evening. However, she did hear a few people saying how they were going to start a bit early, just to get everyone hyped.

Deciding to just let Subaru led her, she kept up with him wordlessly.

Greeting the man operating the ferris wheel, Subaru ushered me into the small cabin first. Unlike some of the other ferris wheels she had seen before, this one was enclosed with windows and seats on both sides of the cabin, one of the newer models. It was a few minutes after that before they were lifted off the ground and away from prying eyes.

Subaru had leaned back into his seat across from Hikari, shoving his hands deep into his pockets with his eyes closed. Hikari bit the inside of her cheek, staring at him silently. Was he mad at her? Unwilling to ask any further questions than she already had, she waited for Subaru to speak first.

They had successfully made it to the top before the ferris wheel paused, allowing others to get on the ride below them. Subaru slowly opened his eyes and Hikari held her breath.

"Forgive me, Hikari." He spoke, his tone hushed.

Confused, she parted her lips to ask what he meant when all of a sudden, his hands were out of his pockets and he leaned forward. It only took her a single second to realize his lips were on hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N: **I'm not sure if anyone realized where I was going with this, but I had the idea that before Yui came into the picture, the Sakamaki brothers were decent guys because of someone who had come into their life before her. Then when she leaves and Yui comes into the picture, they're like complete perverted assholes and such... Just my train of my thoughts. :) Chapter Nine, enjoy! x

* * *

"Y-You what?!" Ayato yelled, arms flailing, his face a shade of red with anger.

Ayato had anxiously waited for his brother and Hikari to come home so he could corner Subaru and ask him how the night went. Tonight was important, for many reasons. But the sight that greeted him at the large mansion doors was not something he had anticipated.

Subaru had walked into the mansion _alone_. No little girl to be see before or behind him. Ayato had quite literally lost his breath. From the top floor, hiding behind the wall, Kanato squeezed his teddy and listened intently.

Sighing, Subaru ran a hand through his naturally pale white hair.

"I told you," He breathed, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I left her at the foster home near where I found her that one night."

Ayato was appalled. That was _not _how things were suppose to go. Sure, he knew Subaru had to tell her the truth about what they were as well as about their new guest that was coming to live in the mansion, but he didn't take into consideration Subaru was so serious as to drop her off on someone else's _doorstep_.

He hadn't even said goodbye, hadn't told her how much her presence in the mansion changed everyone. (Even their brother Kanato, to be honest) There was still so much left to show her and now she was gone.

"Don't give me that look, Ayato. It was for the best and you know it."

Ayato bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "How?"

Subaru grunted, showing he didn't understand what he'd meant.

"How did you tell her? _What _did you tell her?"

Subaru averted his gaze, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stepped forward. Before he could get any further past him, Ayato shot his hand out and pulled Subaru back to face him.

"_What did you say to her?!_" He growled, his green orbs flashing dangerously.

Suddenly, a clap resounded through their ears and Laito descended the stairs.

"Now, now. I'm sure whatever he told Hikari-chan was justifiable for her own safety, right Subaru?" His smile was sickeningly fake on his lips but Ayato shoved himself away from his brother anyways.

He muttered angrily under his breath and walked the opposite way. He couldn't even stand to be in the same room as his brother right now. Kanato pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and silently made his way back to his room.

Laito sighed as soon as Ayato was gone.

"How selfish of you," He murmured, his eyes hidden beneath the rim of his hat. "Bringing Hikari-chan to this house, allowing us to get attached to her presence, and then snatching her from underneath our noses to drop her off into unknown territory." He tsked under his breath before he lifted his head up to glare at his brother.

For the most part, Laito was easygoing and rarely ever made such a disgusting face. However, despite what he'd said in front of Ayato, he couldn't keep up the facade in front of Subaru alone. Annoyed at the lack of emotion coming from Subaru, Laito gripped Subaru's shirt and yanked him forward.

"You didn't think about us, your _brothers_, and you damn well didn't think about Hikari-chan either!" He snapped, eyes narrowed. "In the end, you only thought of yourself. How fitting for a vampire, huh?"

Laito shook his head and pushed Subaru away from his person.

"It won't be the same anymore and _you _know it." He said, his words final as he stalked away from his brother.

Subaru was silent as he watched him go. He blinked. Once, twice.

_"You don't belong here, Hikari. You were just some small amusement to pass the day. We've already discussed this and everyone agrees. You're going _back_." _

_Eyes wide in horror, unable to look away, it was easy enough to lean around her and hit the perfect spot to knock her out. Her lips were parted, as if she wanted to say something, but they hadn't a chance to fall from her tongue. He caught her as she fell forward and he held her close, burying his face into her neck. The sweet smell of her skin was enough to draw him away for fear that he'd cave and sink his fangs into her neck and he didn't want that to be the last thing he gave her. _

_Just as the fireworks exploded above them, he snatched her and escaped out of the cabin before anyone could see. He carried her to the same spot he'd first chanced upon her all those years ago, making sure to keep to the shadows, until he found the foster home she had been staying at near the playground. _

_He rang the doorbell and waited. After a moment, the door slowly creaked open and a little boy poked his head out. Subaru's eyes widened slightly._

_"M-Mister?"_

Closing his eyes, Subaru walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N: **Shorter than normal chapter, but had to be done to show Hikari's arrival back to her foster home. Not much else to say except, enjoy. x

* * *

_One week._

That was how long it had been since Hikari had woken up in a bed that wasn't her own, with a face leaned over her that she did not recognize. She remembered screaming, her lungs on fire as she flipped out of the bed and away from the smiling face in front of her.

The boy who looked to be about her age had flinched back.

"Hi-Hikari-chan?" He asked uncertainly, his eyes suddenly fearful. "What's wrong?"

She grunted, eyes wide. What was wrong? What was _wrong_?! She lowered her gaze and pointed an accusing finger at the boy across from her on the other side of the bed.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She looked around her surroundings then before turning her glare back onto him. "And where am I?!"

Abruptly, another thought crossed her mind. She looked down at her attire to see she was still wearing her kimono.

_'The festival!' _She thought inwardly, horror etched on her face. _'That's right. I was with Subaru... But then-' _

Before she could question the boy in front of her again, he spoke up, "M-Mister dropped you off a few hours ago. He didn't say much except to look after you and to make sure you don't try to find him... Oh, Hikari-chan! We've missed you so much!"

Completely shell-shocked by his revelation, Hikari could only stand there as the boy ran around the bed and enveloped her in his arms.

_'Su-Subaru... Her nii-sama... Left her?' _

The door to the bedroom they were in suddenly creaked open and an elderly woman poked her head inside. She gasped then hurried inside, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're awake, Hikari! Thank goodness. I wasn't sure what that man had done to you considering he had carried you here unconscious. I'm relieved to see you up and well."

The boy holding her tossed a look back at the old woman, smiling as well.

"Wait until the others see that you're back!" He gushed merrily, unwilling to allow her air to breathe.

The old woman then leaned down to their level, looking at Hikari closely. She reached out a hand and subconsciously, Hikari flinched. She caught herself before she could place her hand onto of her head and then smiled apologetically.

She shook her head, parted her lips, and said, "I'm sorry, little one. It has been quite some time since we've seen you." She chided herself softly. "This is Kyo, remember? You two use to play all the time. And I'm-"

The words were out of her mouth before she could think about them.

"Mother Clarissa." Hikari blinked; once, twice, three times. Clarity dawned on her and all at once, the memories came flooding back like an open dam.

Clarissa grinned, the wrinkles on the corners of her mouth lifting with the motion.

"You remember me too, right Hikari-chan?!" Kyo exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in genuine hope.

Hikari glanced down at him, his face bringing back a million and one more memories she thought weren't real to begin with. Had she been in the mansion for too long? How she could have forgotten so easily? Her life was here before Subaru... She shouldn't have-

She gave a small nod, a bare flick of her neck.

"Y-Yes... I remember." She bit her lower lip, something she had picked up as a nervous or anxious habit. "Kyo-kun."

The dazzling smile she had gotten in return was enough to make her blind. Clarissa looked upon the two children with adoration, watching as Kyo adamantly talked Hikari's ear off about everything she had missed being away from the home.

And yet, it still hadn't set in within her own mind. Surrounded by these people she'd forgotten, smiling faces all aimed at her. They were so happy.

_'No.'_

But she was not.


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N: **I actually had a bit of fun with this chapter... Even though it's not meant to be fun or anything... Um... Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_Yui Komori._

That was the girls name that had moved into the mansion a week later. From the moment she had disturbed his sleep as she let herself in, Ayato loathed her. She was annoying and weak, the stereotypical girl. She couldn't hold her own for anything. She tried to cry out, to plead for _something_. But she was easy to silence. She was sent her for their enjoyment (and as their sacrifice) but he couldn't quite find it in himself to give a damn about her.

This is what they had to get rid of Hikari for? This pathetic excuse for a human? It didn't sit well with him and he found himself hating his brother even more for giving her away.

Subaru had purposely hidden himself away from the rest of the Sakamaki brothers. Out of either shame or self-pity, no one knew nor cared. Laito was unsually quiet the majority of the time, Shuu was never around long enough to know what he was thinking, and even Kanato seemed quite put off. Reiji, well, no one knew what the hell he thought of Subaru's little stunt. He was mostly stuck in his office anyways.

Ever so slowly, time went on and before long, a good month had gone by in the mansion. It was colder, unwelcoming. More so then it ever was. Ayato knew everyone was still coping with Hikari being away. A few times it had gotten to the point that Ayato had stormed into Subaru's room, demanding he tell her where she was living. And each time, Subaru would promptly throw his ass back out without a word.

Ayato thought Subaru an idiot. An emotionless prick that was too full of himself to think of anyone else. Ayato gave no sympathy for his brother. He had dug his own hole, he would only watch as Subaru struggled to get out of it alone.

However, one day, Ayato had stumbled on a peculiar scene he would never forget.

Yui had been lost. Despite having spent almost a month in this mansion filled with creatures of the night, she was so utterly lost and for the life of her, could not find her way back to her room. She had been stumbling along the hallway, having just encountered one of the Sakamaki brothers who was out on the prowl for her blood. If she remembered his name correctly, it was the one with the glasses, Reiji. She had been in his office and though she thought everything was fine, things had quickly taken a turn for the worst.

Holding her neck and blinking repeatedly to rid herself of her blurry vision, she grasped a random door that she had hoped was her room and quickly went in. However, the sight that laid before her was not what she was hoping for.

Of course, it wasn't her room. Though, this room was just as equally made with pastel colors and all things fluffy, she knew right off the bat she was not suppose to be there. In the same moment, she noticed a motionless figure on the neatly made bed.

_'What was his name again... White hair, white hair, white-'_

"Su-Subaru?" She called out quietly, half her body over the threshold.

Subaru Sakamaki was laying on the bed, an arm thrown over his eyes and a knee propped up.

To appearances, he looked to be sleeping but Yui thought better than that. She had doubts any of these brothers slept. She stepped forward, not bothering to shut the door just in case she needed a quick escape.

Again, she called out to him, reaching the bed. "Subaru, are you awake?"

Ayato who had been bored and decided to roam the halls had ended up in the same wing of Hikari's room and he frowned, seeing the door open and light seeping out into the halls. He crept closer, chancing upon something that caused his eyes to widen.

Yui was leaned over the bed and Subaru had her wrist in a death grip, his red orbs wild in rage. Yui began to sob, trying to pull her wrist free but Subaru's grasp was solid. From his spot in the hall, Ayato could see Subaru's knuckles turning a deathly white and knew that if he didn't stop him, he would shatter her wrist.

However, before he could intervene, Subaru shoved her away from him and with the most frightening hatred Ayato's ever seen from him, spoke through gritted teeth, "_Get out_."

She was out the door before he could blink, flying past him and running down the hall. Ayato stole a quick glance inside the room. Subaru was now on the edge of the bed, his head lowered and his shoulders shaking.

Ayato sighed and quietly closed the door.

"You really are an idiot, Subaru."


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N: **I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this. I already have the next few chapters planned out in my head, but I'm still unsure. Anyways, here's chapter twelve! Enjoy! x

* * *

_One Month._

That was how long Hikari had gotten use to her old surroundings back in her foster home. One month of absolute hell; waiting day after day for all of this to turn into one big nightmare and she was going to wake up soon enough and her Subaru was going to be right there.

_Nope_.

It never happened. She still woke up to her old ceiling, an old smiling face from her old friend.

Hikari closed her eyes, throwing her arm to shield her from the light seeping in from her window. Most of her old friends had been adopted because they weren't a part of Mother Clarissa's life like Kyo and her were. Kyo had been adopted personally by Mother Clarissa. She had been too at one point until she ended up at the mansion with Subaru and the others. Those were the happiest few years of her life.

Thinking back on it now, she realized she'd spent a good four and a half years under Subaru's watchful eye. Four and a half years of bliss. (Well, except for Kanato who creeped her out in more ways than one)

Suddenly, her door creaked open and Kyo's boisterous voice rang through her ears.

"Oi, Hikari-chan! Are you awake?" He asked, opening the door a little wider and poking his head through.

Sighing, Hikari slowly dropped her arm and sat up. She gave him a look. "How can I not be when you're yelling like that?"

Kyo winced slightly and Hikari deflated from her spot on her bed. Since making a permanent living back in this home, Hikari had been unintentionally rude to Kyo majority of the time. She really hadn't meant to come off like those children who use to tease her as a kid, but her first honest reaction to Kyo was to put up her defenses and act like the worlds worst child.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean-"

Hikari sighed and stood up. "Forget it. What do you want?"

Kyo smiled right then, his face lighting up. Hikari shrank back slightly, her guard raising to significant heights. Oddly enough, she didn't like this look too much. Of course, Laito was always grinning like this whenever she was around, now seeing it on someone else's face, it was weird to say the least.

Having the Sakamaki's cross her mind again, she frowned and glared at Kyo.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

Pulling out something she hadn't realized he was holding from behind his back, he flipped the calender open today's month and date. She squinted at it for a moment before averted her gaze back up at him.

"I don't-"

"Happy birthday, Hikari-chan!" He suddenly hollered, his eyes shining with _something _she couldn't make of.

She blinked; once, twice. Her eyes suddenly shot wide open and she stammered, "_B-Birthday?!_"

Her bedroom door opened a little wider and in walked Mother Clarissa, a lit birthday cake in her hands, her smiling face shining down on her.

_'What the-'_

"It seems Kyo already woke you up." Mother Clarissa spoke, her smiling face almost scaring her much like Kyo's had. "Happy birthday, dear."

Kyo nodded along, his grin growing to impossible heights. "I dunno if you ever celebrated with that _guy _or anything, but we wanted to do something special for you now that you're back!"

His cheerful voice was drowned out by the mention of that _guy_. Hikari bowed her head, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

_'My birthday...' _True, she had never celebrated her birthday in the mansion. She never found a reason to. But now- _'He's not coming back. He's never coming back.'_

"Hikari-chan?" Kyo asked, cocking his head to the side as if just now noticing her silence.

Mother Clarissa looked down at the children thoughtfully, her gaze somewhat hooded as well. The birthday candles burned on.

It had only been a month but somehow, it just dawned on her like a slap to the face.

She was never going to see Subaru again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N: **I don't really dislike Yui... I just don't like how she's portrayed in Diabolik Lovers... It annoys me, to be honest. :(

* * *

Despite Subaru's warning to Yui to escape the mansion and run as far away as she could from the Sakamaki brothers, she didn't. Of course, there wasn't really any other place to go, but still. Should any place other than that mansion have been better? She was sure of it! But even so, she could not bring herself to leave.

The cold, steel dagger Subaru had given her weighed heavily in her purse as she walked down the busy street.

Unsure if she were actually permitted to leave the mansion and go into town, she decided it best to carry the dagger with her in case one of the brothers found her missing and came in search for her. However, she had serious doubts any of them would. Despite all their talk about her being their plaything, only good for giving up her blood to them, she believed that they truly didn't care much for her presence. If, of course, at all.

Yui sighed for what felt like the millionth time since departing from the mansion to go into town. The reason she was even out here was to find something that could take the edge away of being in that household. Apart from going to school and getting attacked by her roommates, Yui found that there wasn't much of anything else to do in that mansion. Sure she was advised to keep herself from growing anemic and getting plenty of sleep, but what about the times when she was left alone to her own devices? She couldn't help it; she was bored.

So taking what little money she had kept from her trip to the mansion in the first place, she walked out of the mansion unnoticed and made her way into town. It was lively and she felt incredible just walking past strangers who were in their own little world.

Despite herself, she caught herself smiling. When was the last time she ever had this much freedom? She surmised it had been far too long and-

"Oof!" She grunted as she fell backwards, having bumped into something hard.

Her purse and a lot of her belongings fell out as she made impact with the cold, hard ground. From above her, she heard a small gasp.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice exclaimed wildly. "Are you okay, Miss?"

Yui looked up slowly and came face-to-face with a girl who looked about her age. Her eyes were wide and glossy, as if she were about to cry. The girl bent down and began helping to put her things back into her purse and once remembering the dagger was in there, Yui quickly sat up and pulled her things from the girl's hand.

"N-No, it's fine. I'm okay." She hurriedly spoke, scrambling up after her things were put away.

Looking at her in confusion, the girl stood up as well. "I really am sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm so stupid. Um-" She trailed off, giving her a curious look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Smiling nervously, Yui held her hand up and was about to speak when the girl quickly interrupted her, grabbing her wrist.

"Your hand! You must have scuffed it when you fell!"

Yui pulled her hand away and looked down at her palm. True to her words, the palm of her hand was scraped horribly and showing signs of small cut marks that were beginning to open up slightly. Silently, her gaze lowered and her back stiffened.

_'If one of the Sakamaki brothers were here, they'd...' _She trailed off inwardly, her expression pained.

The unknown girl stared at Yui who appeared to be spaced out and sighed, a small frown etched on her face. Gently, she waved a hand in front of Yui to grasp her attention.

"You should really get that patched up. Don't want it to get infected, ya know?" The girl spoke, her tone soft and warm. Yui glanced up. "I actually live not too far from here. I'd feel bad if I didn't help you wrap that up." Before Yui could say anything, the girl gripped her other hand and tugged her gently in a different direction than she had been going in the first place. "Come on.~"

Yui was unable to protest, suddenly losing her vocals altogether. She allowed the girl to lead her by the hand to wherever she lived in silence. Until they finally walked up the stairs to what appeared to be a foster home. Reluctance was deep inside her but she followed after the girl wordlessly.

"Oh!" She had suddenly said, as if just now remembering something. She glanced over her shoulder and flashed her a genuine smile. "I'm Hikari, by the way!"

Blinded by such warm eyes and a kind smile, Yui could only respond one way.

"Yui," She breathed.

Hikari's eyes lit up like fireworks and she smiled even wider.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yui-chan!"


	14. Chapter 14

**AnimeMango:**Thanks so much for your review but darling, you did not make me upset or anything. I wasn't offended and my author's note in the beginning of the last chapter was just in general, it wasn't directed at you or anyone specifically. I'm sorry if it sounded that way. :( I appreciate your review and your support for this story. It means a lot! x

**Darkestsweetdream:**I meant to write to you as well and you're completely right! I wish there were more Yui fics for Diabolik Lovers, too! I intend to write a lot more fics in the future for this series. Thanks for your review. x :)

* * *

By the time Yui had gotten back to the mansion, it had gotten a lot later than she had anticipated. Mentally, she prayed that none of the brothers had figured out her prolonged disappearance as she made her way into the house. As per usual, the house was so cold and silent that you could probably hear a pin drop from on the other part of the house.

Breathing slowly so as to not attract any unwanted attention, Yui stealthily crept upstairs and towards her room. So close to her door, she held her breath and ventured on, a small drop of sweat coming off her brow. It was ridiculous, being scared in the place you resided in. Though she could help it, it was entirely her fault for any repercussions that happened upon her. She was stupid enough to stick around though she could not give an explanation why.

Yui had finally made it to her door and with the agility of a ninja, she was in and had the door shut and locked behind her within a second. She smiled to herself and breathed a sigh of a relief. That is until a hand shot out and slammed against her door and she spun on her heel, facing a curious Reiji Sakamaki, who pinned her to the door.

"Hm? And just where have you been tonight, my dear?" He murmured quietly in the small space between them.

Yui's breath hitched, her eyes going wide in fear. She had been so close. No one should have heard her come in. Reiji cocked his head to the side and leaned in. Simultaneously, Yui closed her eyes tightly.

He gazed at her for a long moment before his eyes fell to her hand clutched to her chest.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, his jaw aching slightly. "This scent-"

Abruptly, Yui's eyes snapped open and she pushed away from Reiji. "A-Ah, I'm fine. I, uh, um-" God, that was lame. Yui bit her lower lip anxiously, praying that Reiji would just leave already.

Reiji blinked slowly, taking in her stiff posture and how tightly she was holding her hand to her chest. On top of the smell of blood, Reiji could distinguish one other scent on her person. He was silent for a moment, thinking over her reaction wordlessly before a light suddenly dawned on him and he smirked to himself. Yui shrank back quietly.

He parted his lips and smiled darkly. "What an interesting turn of events."

Unsure what he meant, Yui could only stay silent.

Reiji then turned away from her and unlocked the door, he called to her over his shoulder though he did not look back and said, "I would advise not to speak of your little outing; you should cover yourself up a bit better as well. The others may not be as merciful as I."

And without another word, Reiji departed from her room, closing the door behind him. It shut with a resounding click and Yui practically deflated to the floor as he left. She wasn't sure what had just happened here, but she thanked whatever Gods that were watching over her in that moment.

However-

_'What did he mean by interesting turn of events?' _


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: **A little insight on how our dear Subaru is doing. I'm taking a lot of his emotions from when he hugged Yui out in that garden in that one episode. It's probably not what he was feeling exactly, but you can get the gist of it. Without further ado, ONWARD!~

* * *

Time had gone by agonizingly slow for Subaru. He often found himself pacing back and forth in front of Hikari's old bedroom door, debating if he could allow himself to barge in after everything he's done. That, despite having made the best possible decision for the young girl, the hole in his heart was growing and the guilt was taking over. Not just for himself, but for his brothers who seemed to have been equally as attached to the human as he was.

It was not suppose to be this way. Subaru had not planned for Hikari to overstay her welcome. She did not belong amongst monsters such as them. In a household that reeked of demonic aura and depression. She deserved better. Her soul untainted by the likes of demons. She was far too innocent for her own good, but he fought hard and well to maintain that purity over the course of her stay in the mansion.

He hadn't anticipated for her to worm her way into his very soul and make a living into his life. That was not the plan. At the most, she was only suppose to be at the mansion for a short while. A month tops. But as the years tolled by, he found himself unable to let her light go. It was selfish and unthinkable, but he allowed himself to indulge in her presence without concern for anything else.

And then it became increasingly clear, with Kanato's help, he realized it was not safe for her to loiter in their house any longer. Reality set in and his little peace of bliss was coming to a close. She was not safe here. He could not protect her forever. It was time to let her go.

It was hard, damn did he not account for how difficult it would be to let her go. He was surprised to feel the stab of pain and the twist of his insides as if he was unable to breathe through his lungs and _god, _was it hard. His brothers were getting attached and he knew it wasn't only going to be him who felt the loss of her presence in the house.

All of their shared memories together, the time spent with the other, all of it was going to go. It had to. He could not hold onto her anymore. She was not meant to be a crutch and he would not use her as such.

With the word of a new house guest coming to live in the mansion, it had all become alarmingly clear. This was his chance, his opportunity to set her free. It was only by a stroke of luck that Subaru had found out there was to be a festival rolling into town. There last night together. It had to be that night. When she was at her most carefree self. When the world could do know wrong and nothing seemed amiss when he took her out. He was ready.

Or at least that's what he thought.

Having her unconscious in his arms laid a heavy burden on his shoulders. He had found her old foster home, he stood there waiting for the door to open, and all he really wanted to do was turn back around with Hikari and go back home. Where she belonged. In his life and away from here. Everything in him was screaming to turn back around and walk away before that door opened, but his feet refused to move. He was on autopilot now. He could not escape, he had to do this now or he might never be able to let her go again.

He vaguely remembered the door creaking open and a familiar boy's face appeared in his line of vision. He was talking, but the words barely reached his ears. The moment he handed an unaware Hikari over to the boy and the foster mother, a piece of Subaru, whatever piece it was, broke off and withered away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: **Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Please enjoy! x

* * *

It was nights like these where Hikari felt the most lonesome. In her bed, she tossed and turned restlessly, unable to find a good position to sleep in. Lights out had been more than a few hours ago and yet, here she was, unable to greet the sandman with open arms. Her lids, though kind of heavy, refused to close long enough for sleep to take her. Finally having had enough, she quietly got up and dressed herself in tan slacks and light purple sweatshirt, that was a size bigger than she was.

She knew Mother Clarissa would be upset with her for sneaking out as such an ungodly hour, but it couldn't be helped. Sleep was avoiding her tonight and she wasn't about to stay in bed until morning. Perhaps a quick walk would help, even if only a little bit. After all, since coming back to the home, she had yet to actually spend any of her time by herself. She was always surrounded by the kids who were also orphans and Kyo, who never let her out of his sight for more than what was necessary. She felt bad, truly, but this was getting ridiculous.

Opening the window as quickly as possible, she slipped into the dead of night undetected.

xXx

Since the other night where he had caught Yui sneaking back into the mansion after spending the afternoon in town, Reiji had been quite curious of the scent that had been attached to her person. Of course, he recognized it on the spot and immediately went to his office to ponder the interesting turn of events.

Though he hadn't quite indulged in the young girl's presence despite her being a part of the Sakamaki's lives, he still felt the absence of her high spirits in the mansion. Having found out Subaru selfishly gave her away, it struck a certain cord deep inside him that he was unable to identify at the time.

Reiji hauled himself in his office for days, just pondering how he could go about these turn of events; not only for himself, but for the rest of his brothers as well. Subaru would be enraged, at first, but he would slowly come to thank him down the road. He was no fool, he was well aware of those deep feelings of attachment and adoration Subaru held for little Hikari.

To have Yui around was only covering up the fact that there was someone far greater than she before her.

One night, he decided it was enough. He grew tired of the overwhelming depression that plagued the mansion and slipped out of his office and down the grand staircase to the front doors.

"Oh, where are you headed out so late, Reiji?" A voice suddenly spoke off to his side. He didn't even have to look to know who was lounging on the couch nearest the door.

He smiled secretly but kept his voice neutral. "Nowhere of importance. Just for a small walk."

Ayato was sitting up on the couch at this point, staring cautiously at his brother with a strong sense of curiosity. The red head was already up and walking towards him before Reiji could give him permission to join him.

xXx

Despite what she told herself, Hikari did more than go for a _short_ walk.

Her feet carried her further than just around the block, turning corners when she felt the need to, the only light she had was the full moon above her and the flickering street lamps; though they did nothing to illuminate the sidewalk. The streets were vacant of any car or person, just the sound of crickets in the bushes were the only things keeping her company.

A small girl, walking the street aimlessly; you think she would have been scared, but she only felt a pull of something she hadn't felt in a long time overwhelm her and she continued on without another thought.

Hikari was unsure how long she'd been walking and as she stopped at a random corner, she looked behind her, unease filling her to the brim.

"Oh, no..." She whispered to herself, eyes wide in sudden alarm. She had been so deep in thought and unconcerned about the streets, she hadn't been paying attention to where she had come from. All she could remember was that she had taken a lot of turns and walked on without batting an eye.

Looking ahead of her and to the sides, fear overtook her as she realized she was lost. She began to panic slightly, breathing a little bit more rapidly as she backed up slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. Mother Clarissa would not be happy with her later. If she even made it back tonight-

Abruptly, there was movement behind her and Hikari twisted her body and prepared to scream when-

"Stay the hell away from her, Bastard!"

There was movement in front of her, far too fast for her eyes to keep up with. A lone man who had apparently been following her, had been close enough to grab her before another man she didn't recognize jumped in front of her, grabbed the man by the neck, and squeezed. Tightly. The unknown male dangling by his neck began choking and clawing at his attacker's wrist, trying and failing to speak to get the man to let him go, when-

She hadn't realized she was shaking until another man came up behind her, laid his left hand on her shoulder to bring her back against him, and used his right hand to cover her eyes.

"Ayato." He spoke quietly but firmly enough to get the man to listen to him.

Scoffing, the man apparently heard him and disappeared just as the other man blinding her released his hold on her. She spun on her heel and backed up, locking eyes with the new man who bent down to her level and smiled reassuringly.

"You're safe now, Hikari."

Before she could respond, she was twisted back around and enveloped into the other mans chest, his arms encircling her and holding her close. He began murmuring her name over and over again in her ear, his voice nearly cracking with emotion. Her face was pressed tightly to his chest and yet, she caught sight of daring red locks that were all too familiar.

Memories flooded her mind and tears fell from her eyes without warning. The name was off her tongue before she could even wrap her head around how this was possible.

"Y-Y-Yato-kun!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A\N: **Ayato's POV. :)

* * *

He found her. Ayato had actually _found _her. His, normally unbeating, heart sped to a drastic beat at the sight of her. She appeared just as he remembered her. Almost.

What caught his attention was the fact that she looked a lot paler than he remembered. Thinner, too. Almost unhealthy. Her eyes, recalling them to be bright and colorful, now seemed dull and out of sorts. He mentally cursed his brother for abandoning her on some doorstep, completely unbothered by how this would affect her and, most importantly, _them_. He knew Subaru to be uptight and withdrawn, but this had been crossing the line. Looking at her now was even worse than he could have imagined.

And yet, his heart was racing. His eyes lit up like the fourth of July and he felt _whole_. The mansion had returned to the cold, desolate house he had grown up in; but when Hikari was there, everything changed for the better. But after Subaru pulled that stunt and gave her away, only to be replaced by a lesser human who unnerved him like crazy, he wasn't sure if he could forgive his brother or not.

He thought of all of this and the few seconds it took for his eyes to land on her petite frame. The next second was spent with his eyes bulging out of his head in rage, his heart beating even faster but for a different reason. Hikari was being followed. He could practically feel the revulsion soaking into his pores at the disgusting stench of that wretched human stalking his dear girl. He wasn't a mind reader, but you didn't need to be when you could so plainly see the excitement radiating off of that filth.

Ayato was far too fast for Reiji to stop him. Even Hikari, herself, did not see the movement. He sped forward with lightning speed, his hand wrapping securely around the unknown male's neck in a vice-like grip, his nails digging harshly into his skin, drawing blood. With his windpipe closed, the man was unable to scream, fear etched all over his face and for good reason, too.

For scum to even glance at his girl with such an expression? His fate had already been sealed.

He heard movement behind him, but the anger coursing through his veins was stronger. Only upon hearing the warning in his brother's voice did he cast a glance behind him to see Reiji covering Hikari's eyes. Understanding hit him immediately and so did his blood thirst. He was gone from sight in that next heartbeat.

While he wished to relish in the ultimate demise of this garbage of a man, all he really wanted was to go back and envelope Hikari into his arms and never let go. He made quick work of the man, so much so that he didn't even have time to get those flashbacks of his entire life story that was said to accompany one about to die. Making sure he was suitable to see his girl, he raced back out onto the sidewalk and once close enough, he spun her around and wrapped her in a tight embrace, clutching her to his person.

He honestly could have cried if he were any less of a man, but just the feel of her against him, the scent he had grown so accustomed to, it was all enough for him and he found himself burying his face into her neck. It was silent for a moment. He continuously murmured her name into her shoulder though it was far too low for her to hear. She had stilled in his arms and for a split second, panic flowed through his body at the idea that maybe she had forgotten him. Had Subaru erased her memory? Why wasn't-

"Y-Y-Yato-kun!" She screamed, grabbing at his jacket tightly, trying to pull him as close as she could to her, for fear that he might suddenly evaporate.

He honestly could have cried. Above him, he faintly heard Reiji chuckle but he couldn't have cared less. This was real. Hikari was here. And he was never going to give her up again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hikari was breathing heavily as she clutched Ayato's jacket in her hands. She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be real, right? He wasn't really here, was he? Her mind was racing. Her eyes were clenched tightly to stop the onslaught of tears escaping but it was to no avail. She was far too happy to control herself properly. Even if this was a dream, she wished to some God out there that she would never wake up. In her ear, Ayato continued to repeat that she was safe and that no one was going to hurt her. She believed him, of course. Ayato never lied to her. Except-

Suddenly she pulled away, her eyes snapping open as she struggled to get out of his hold. Realization dawned on her like a slap to the face and it all became overwhelmingly clear.

_They had abandoned her._

Unwilling to cause her any harm, Ayato released his hold on her and watched as she stole a step back, narrowing her eyes at him with such malice that he nearly flinched back himself.

"_You! You said we'd be together forever! That we could live in the mansion together! But you lied! You and everyone else-_" She couldn't say _his _name because it would ultimately leave a bad taste on her tongue and a feeling in the pit of her stomach she'd rather not think about. But the accusation was out there, bared for all to see.

Ayato grimaced. He forced himself not to shake the poor girl for her misunderstanding fore he did not know of his brothers scheme. Even when he found out, it too all his willpower not to outright murder Subaru.

Before he could remedy her misconception, Reiji stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps now is not the time nor place to continue this conversation. Shall we head back?"

Both Ayato and Hikari peered back at him. One with understanding and the other, still undecided. Hikari moved away from both men, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect herself.

"Hikar-"

She quickly interrupted him. "What's there for me anymore, huh? What could I possibly gain from going back to that place?" Biting the inside of her cheek to stop from crying, she tapped her foot impatiently, awaiting a response.

Reiji and Ayato shared a glance, unspoken words between them. Ayato then turned and answered, "Do you not want to come home?"

_'Home?' _She thought inwardly. It was like a sharp sword had cut through her heart at such a question. Where was home? It surely never felt like home back in the orphanage and though the same could not have been said once upon a time in the mansion, now it just left a foreign feeling in the pit of her stomach to think about.

She wanted to accept their offer, their outstretched hand of _home_, but-

Dropping her hands that fell limply by her side, she turned her face away down the road she had come.

"Take me back, please."

Reiji froze and Ayato stumbled for words.

"W-Wait, Hikari-" Reiji immediately placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, silencing his plea. Ayato shrugged off his hand and stared long and hard at the side of Hikari's face.

This wasn't how it was suppose to end. Truthfully, it never was. Hikari belonged in that mansion with the Sakamaki brothers, with _Subaru_. So, why-

Ayato reeled in his emotions he felt dancing across his face and spoke to her, his tone quiet as he said, "Of course you won't come back to us. Not even for Yours Truly." He chuckled dryly, not at all amused. "But just so you know, it wasn't our fault-

"Don't say his name!"

"It was _Subaru's_." He finished without batting an eye and turned on his heel, unable to spare her another glance.

"_Ayato_!" She yelled, stomping her foot and clenching her eyes closed. Her knuckles began to grow white from the strain of being balled tightly.

He continued, seemingly unaffected by the use of his full name. "The Hikari I knew wouldn't have given up so easily. She went against Kanato himself, for fuck sake!-"

Reiji hissed at the cuss word thrown carelessly in the conversation, but that did not stop him.

"I don't know you. Reiji, take her back to the _orphanage._" The way he spat out the word left tension hovering above the three individuals causing Hikari to visibly flinch. "I'm leaving."

And before Reiji could stop him, Ayato was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N: **I think we'll be coming to a close with this story soon. Not like in a few chapters but sometime soon. :)

* * *

Subaru had been immersed into his reading in the library when he had felt a menacing aura around him. Before he had the chance to react, his book was pulled from his hands, tossed carelessly aside, and he was forced up against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

Red orbs clashed with fire-y green.

"_This is your fault! The reason she had to leave, the reason she won't come back, the reason she doesn't trust anything I could have said to her-_"

Ayato was always quick to anger, this wasn't news. But his words had immediately struck a cord within Subaru and he found himself snarling viciously; grabbing Ayato's wrist in an iron grip, he maneuvered their bodies so he was the one pinning Ayato against the wall, holding him by the scruff of his neck.

"_What did you do?!_" He sneered, eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Me?!" His brother shouted incredulously, emerald orbs wide. "It's you! You're the one who sent her away! You went behind all of our backs and took Hikari away to live a life she was never meant to go back to! This is _your _fault. _You're _to blame, not anyone else!"

Everything had come crashing down all at once. The feeling of nausea that had always stuck to him like a second skin upon pushing Hikari away had finally reared its ugly head back in and he felt like he was going to collapse under it. But then that feeling was quickly replaced with a new found anger and unimaginable jealousy that Ayato had actually got to physically _see _Hikari and he was left forcing himself back to give her the life she deserved.

A human one.

It had happened so fast. One minute he had Ayato in his hand and the next, his other hand came up to inflict bodily harm on his person; far too gone to care about family ties.

"Subaru!" A voice suddenly called out to him, stopping his hand mid-strike.

He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who it was.

Through gritted teeth and without breaking eye contact with Ayato, he growled lowly, "Were you aware of Ayato's trip into town tonight?" It was taking all of his control not to sink his nails into his brother. Reiji sighed and he could hear the faint foot falls of his older brother's shoes against the floor.

From behind him, another voice entered the room.

"Huh?" Kanato. "What's going on?"

"Did I miss the good part? What's happening?" Raito.

This time, it was Ayato to break the silence. "Go ahead, Subaru. Do it. Punish me; after all, wasn't this your plan from the start?"

"_Don't speak as if you know what you're talking about._" His grip on him tightened considerably, though Ayato did not flinch.

Their eyes met in a heated battle of superiority and neither was willing to admit their wrongs. Did his brother believe him to be heartless? Did he honestly believe that this wasn't hurting him any more than it was for them? It _killed _him, every day. Just walking past her old bedroom was enough to set his mind reeling a mile a minute and everything to teeter downward of that edge.

Subaru clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed into thin slits. And then the memories; her face, her smile, her voice, even her scent. It all came back to him, flashing before his eyes and freezing his heart. How could they possibly think that this didn't effect him in any way? Snarling, Subaru pushed himself off of Ayato and spun on his heel. He couldn't bare to be in the presence of these ignorant vampires any longer.

* * *

Despite being told to never leave this room without permission or an escort, Yui had found herself unable to remain still when her stomach decided to sing the song of their people. Blushing to herself in embarrassment, she walked quickly and quietly down the hall towards the kitchen.

Or, at least that's what she had been doing before she neared the library only to hear yelling and cursing from inside. She froze, as if she had gotten caught, and crept closer towards the open door. From the hall, she could plainly hear Ayato's enraged voice and then a few of the other Sakamaki brothers. She had never heard Ayato so furious before. His mood was always light and willing to banter, but never this upset. Truthfully, it scared her.

Before long, she could hear footsteps approaching the doorway and she panicked, thinking herself caught. She snapped her eyes closed, preparing for the worst instead of actually hightailing it out of there, but was abruptly pulled from behind and out of the hallway altogether.

"Quiet." The familiar voice of the oldest brother, Shuu, whispered in her ear, nailing her against the door. She immediately obeyed and fell silent, ceasing movement against him.

From behind the door, she could faintly hear the footsteps walking past the room she was dragged in and could only assume the conversation that was happening in the library was over. After a long moment of nothing, Shuu sighed and removed himself from her person, stepping away and crossing his arms over his chest. His usual MP3 player did not appear to be on him and it made him look bare somehow.

"U-Um-" She began lamely, holding her hands to her chest and peering up at him hesitantly.

She had a lot of questions and no one to ask them to. Shuu, she surmised, appeared to be her best bet. But it was as if he knew what she was going to say before she said it and quickly shot her down with a dismissive stare.

"Forget what you heard tonight and go back to your room."

And in the end, his word was final.


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N: **I miss writing for this fic. Unfortunately, school has been hell and I ended up having writers block for this story. But I'm back and hopefully things will continue to go smoothly as they once did. Enjoy. x

**Also. **Ayato and Yui are my favorite couple, I don't even know right now. I just. _Ugh. _I love them so much!

* * *

At the time, it had not dawned on Yui just who the Sakamaki brothers were arguing about. Their voices were raised at impossible octaves and had merged together so she had not a prayer of hope in understanding what they were saying. After Shuu had ordered her back to her room, Yui had forgotten she had been hungry to begin with.

Forcing herself to relax and to try and get some sleep, Yui nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a weight on her bed from behind. She had not even heard the door open; the intruder was incredibly light on their feet and silent as a ninja. She struggled for a moment, when a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind, their breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't move."

Abruptly, Yui became still.

"A-Ayato?" She murmured, clearly confused. Was he hear for a midnight snack? At this thought, Yui bit the inside of her cheek and craned her neck slightly to give him access. There was no point in struggling any further. If any of the brothers wanted her blood, they would ultimately have it; with or without her consent. At this point, it would be futile to resist.

However, Ayato made no move to oblige her effort to sate him. Sighing softly, Yui relaxed her body and allowed Ayato's warmth to lull her to sleep instead; somehow finding comfort in his steady breath on her exposed flesh. Despite how unusual this predicament actually was, she couldn't find it in herself to disturb the serenity of this single moment. The feeling of his arms around her felt right, somehow, and soon enough oblivion consumed her.

* * *

Ayato waited long after Yui had fallen asleep before he adjusted his hold on her. After what had transpired in the library between Subaru and him, he had become bloodthirsty in his rage at how completely _selfish _his brother was. Instead of blowing off steam like he normally would, his feet had brought him to Yui's room; even though he had not masked his presence and barged into her room uninvited, it appeared that she had not noticed him until he was in her bed, with his arms wrapped around her body as he pulled her flush against his chest.

At first, she had assumed he had come in here for her blood, and truthfully, he had. But while he had her in his arms right this moment, his thirst had evaporated almost instantaneously, and he did not move to meet her half way. Having must realized something, Yui had sunk deeper into his embrace and her breath began to even out entirely.

She had fallen asleep.

Breathing slowly, Ayato closed his eyes and listened to her steady heartbeat intently.

_"You said we'd be together forever!" _

_"That we could live in this mansion together!"_

_"What's there for me anymore, huh?!"_

Inwardly, he flinched. It had actually tore through his chest to hear Hikari say all of that. She did not consider the mansion a home, not hers.

_"I don't you know. Reiji, take her back to the orphanage." _

No, he hadn't meant to say that. He could plainly see the hurt and pain that flashed across her face and pierced her heart with such malice. Another stab to his own heart. God, he had wanted to just whisk her away and erase all of that hurt that he had done, that _Subaru _had done. All he wanted was for her to understand it had not been his choice, nor the other Sakamaki brothers who had pushed her away. It was all Subaru's fault. Only his.

But resolution had set in and Hikari was unrelenting in her point of view.

Ayato exhaled shakily, clenching his jaw as a new found anger coursed through his veins; so much so that he was not even aware that his grip on Yui had tightened to the point where she had whimpered weakly in her sleep. Ayato snapped his eyes open and quickly released her from his iron grip, looking her over to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, she had not woken up and he relaxed once more.

For awhile, he simply watched her as she slept. Her face had become peaceful once again and he caught him staring long and hard at her face. It had become too much as soon as he started to see Hikari in her features and he relaxed behind her, finding comfort again as he gently held her to his chest.

"Hikari," He murmured quietly, unaware of the girl stirring in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Perhaps it was better this way.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Subaru, who had waited a while before confronting Reiji alone, stared stonily back at his brother. He should not have to repeat himself. Reiji heard what he had said.

Sighing, Reiji closed the book he had been reading and turned to fully face Subaru.

"You do realize that strain you've put on this family after earlier." It wasn't a question and Subaru did not take it as such. "And yet, you still want to burden everyone further for your selfish desire to keep Hikari from the truth."

While his face remained impassive, Subaru tightened his fists at his side.

"I cannot say that I agree with your methods as of late, however-" He paused, turning away from him and looking out the window at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight and the urge to sink his fangs in Yui had been strong all evening. He would later remind himself to pay her a visit.

This time, Subaru spoke up. "I'm not asking for your permission. I'm telling you so you're aware."

It had appeared that some of what Ayato had said earlier had stuck with Subaru but Reiji did not comment on it.

"Is there nothing that can change your mind, Subaru?"

The answer should have been obvious, but he had to ask anyways. There was nothing Reiji could say after that. The conversation was over but either of the Sakamaki brothers had noticed a small shadow pass by the room they were occupying.

Pulling his teddy closer to his person, Kanato disappeared out of the mansion without ever making a sound.

* * *

**A\N: **So, I added this little part and fixed a few errors in this chapter. I didn't even realize I was continuing with this chapter, which should have been chapter 21 when I continued it, until I had tried to post this chapter only to realize I already had (without the added ending). I feel really stupid, so I'm just going to put this new version up and start on the REAL chapter 21. xD Sorry for the confusion!


	21. Chapter 21

**A\N: **I feel like when I want to end this fic, something new pops up in my head to continue it and suddenly I find myself conflicted. Oh, crap. This chapter is a little shorter than most, but I liked where it ended so, hang in there guys! x

**Also. **I imagine Kanato as a sneaky little bastard. Just saying.

* * *

He had found his lackey in an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town that night. It appeared he had been in the middle of some arranged deal fore when he approached from the darkness, everyone scattered like rats.

"Ahh, c'mon, really?" Ty glowered, leaning back in the old, worn out couch that had patches sewn up.

Kanato clenched his jaw, tightened his hold on his teddy, and stepped forward. His eyes met Ty's in a heated battle of dominance, which the man immediately relented.

"You vampires are all the same." He muttered under his breath before motioning for Kanato to take a seat. When he did not move, Ty straightened his back and nodded. "_Okay_. How can I be of service, _Master_?"

It was a moment longer before Kanato replied and when he did, Ty made a mental note to ask for a bigger profit later on.

* * *

"W-What?"

Kyo looked slightly put off as he stood awkwardly behind Mother Clarissa, pouting and nearly on the edge of tears. Mother Clarissa smiled and bent down to their level, gently pulling Kyo out from behind her.

"I know it's a lot to take in dear, but this is a good thing. We want you all to have families of your own and to be happy." She spoke, her voice light and considerate.

But it sounded like everything but. Hikari could not believe her ears. Kyo was leaving her, leaving the Orphanage. It didn't seem possible, considering they had been together since day one. Well, in a way. But she refused to think about _that_.

Kyo, who had been hiding behind Mother Clarissa, finally jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Hikari tightly.

"I didn't want to, Kari! I swear! I-I-"

He continued to ramble on and eventually the words molded together to form one big mess but Hikari remained silent. This was good, wasn't it? Kyo deserved a family to care for him, to show him all it meant to be surrounded by those you love.

So why did it feel like her already broken heart had shattered to the point of filling her with utter emptiness?

_'It's not fair.'_

When that thought crossed her mind, her body shut down and she closed her eyes to try and prevent the tears from falling. She inwardly kicked herself for thinking such a thing before opening her eyes once more and smiling as best she could.

"What're you saying, Kyo? You should be grateful! Someone's adopting you; This is what we've always wanted, right? Stand up straight and be proud!" She finally said, pulling away from him and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Kyo was a sniffling mess but she stood strong for the both of them. Mother Clarissa watched in silence with a smile of her own on her face. When they had all gotten through the rough part, Mother Clarissa had urged Kyo to start packing his things. He would be leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early. Hikari was still in a daze as she watched him go before she turned back around herself, choosing to walk away.

Before she could get too far though, Mother Clarissa had enveloped her into a tight embrace from behind, holding her close.

"It's going to be alright, my dear. This is for the best." She whispered in comfort. However, it only caused Hikari to break down inside even more.

Once again, someone she loved was leaving her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A\N: **Hello again. x

* * *

It had only been a couple days later when Hikari had finally felt the weight of the world drop on her entire existence. Her _family_ had betrayed her. Kyo had left her. Mother Clarissa was only sprouting more nonsense as the days went on. It was like a never-ending nightmare where life tested her every move and made her question who she was and where she was going to go from there.

One part of her, though small, held regret for how easily she dismissed Ayato and Reiji that night when they found her. All she had really wanted was a home, a family to call her own. And for the most part, she had that in the mansion. But while she was blissfully unaware of the plan Subaru had for her in the end, she couldn't help but still hold that deep adoration for the man that essentially saved her life.

"It's usually not my style to mess with kids, ya see-" An unknown figure had broke through her window that night as she had begun slowly drifting off in her usual fitful sleep. She hadn't even heard him enter until he was directly above her. "But _Kanato _is a very perturbed vampire and my clients would just _hate _for me to lose my pretty head to him."

She hadn't even had time to struggle before something damp was forcefully pressed to her mouth, engulfing her screams and knocking her out.

* * *

Since coming to the mansion, Yui had felt comfortable enough where she could actually wander around outside without feeling like someone was breathing down her neck, hoping she would turn a certain angle so they could take a bite. It had only been a few days since her bizarre encounter with Ayato climbing into her bed, but she still felt his hot breath fanning her face and the sound of his voice sending chills down her spine.

It wasn't like she had a thing for the vampire. Truthfully, she still couldn't believe she hadn't run for the hills since finding out about her true purpose for evening coming to this mansion. Perhaps she was a glutton for punishment, but she could swear that there was more to the Sakamaki brothers than met the eye.

And she had been right, too.

It was very subtle and perhaps she hadn't even heard him right to begin with, having been half-asleep as she was, but she could have sworn Ayato had murmured a name as he dozed off behind her that night. And not just any name, of course.

_"Oh! I'm Hikari, by the way!"_

"Hikari," Yui breathed, not realizing she had made it to the rose garden filled to the brim with the most beautiful blue roses one could ever see.

And also, one of the few spots you'd ever catch Subaru Sakamaki loitering around, unfortunately for her. She hadn't even seen him move but before she could say anything, Subaru had her by the neck, her feet dangling above the ground as he held her up high with a single hand. His red eyes shone brightly against the harsh night, illuminated by the crescent moon above.

She struggled for air, clawing at his wrist desperately.

"_What did you say?_" His voice was practically unheard of as he spat each word carefully and with utter revulsion.

Perhaps her and Subaru weren't _close_ but he did give her his dagger. Why was he suddenly attacking her like this? Still gasping for breath that did not come, she felt her vision go in and out as he squeezed even harder.

"_I asked you a question._" He sneered, sharp eyes like knives cutting through her. "_What did you just say?_"

Racking her brain for an answer as unconsciousness began to creep up on her, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"H-HIKARI!"

Instantaneously, he dropped her. Yui began to cough hysterically, trying to catch as much air as she could while struggling to stand to her feet. From behind her, she heard small footsteps approaching.

"Eh, Subaru-"

_'Kanato?' _She thought inwardly, turning her head just slightly to see his small body creeping closer.

Subaru barely flicked his gaze towards his brother, still fuming indirectly. Without waiting for a response, Kanato clutching his teddy with one arm, lifted something up with his free hand.

_'A p-picture?' _She tried to catch a better view of it from where she finally stood, holding her throat and wheezing slightly.

In a speed she couldn't make out of, Subaru had maneuvered past her and tore the picture from Kanato's hand. He was snarling wildly, completely unlike anything she's known Subaru as.

"It's Hikari," Kanato whispered quietly, almost childlike. But she knew better. "She's been kidnapped."

And something inside Yui snapped.


	23. Chapter 23

**A\N: **I'M SO LATE I'M SORRY

* * *

"You good, little lady?" A suspicious voice asked, nudging the unconscious body with his foot. "C'mon, wake up! Kanato won't be too pleased if I hand him over a dead body that he specifically asked to be kept _alive_." He then muttered something indistinguishable under his breath.

He heard vague movement as he carried on to himself, before the girl groaned to life.

"Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, turning around and shaking his head incredulously. He fished in his pocket for his pack of smokes and a lighter, not realizing how anxious he had felt until the cigarette was between his lips.

Ty was a lot of things; but kidnapping little girls was not what he was known for. Inwardly, he cursed Kanato for being able to use him like this.

When Hikari was finally able to sit up and keep her eyes open for more than a minute, she glanced around the room she was being held in before finally setting her eyes on her captor. He clearly was _not_ a sight for sore eyes, she noted with revulsion. To even consider his looks to be appealing in the slightest made her want to throw up right in front of him. However, his looks are what made his demeanor understandable. He was not, nor has ever been, a good guy.

He waited, looking at her over his shoulder as he took long drags on his cigarette. She remained impassive, if perhaps only a little groggy from the chloroform, and met his gaze without flinching. Despite being so young, she was quite the little spitfire, he'd give her that. It was surprising, to say the least; while he didn't go out of his way to kidnap children, even burly men cowered when held against their will. She, however, did not even bat an eye when his met her. She appeared calm and collected, if not withdrawn. (Which was to be expected, of course.)

Getting irritated by the lack of fear in her eyes, he began to pace around the room. "You must have done something incredibly upsetting to that little runt of a vampire to get yourself on his naughty list."

He expected stunned silence, of course, but she still remained unprovoked by his statement. Grinding his teeth, he whirled around to face her head on. He glared sharply.

"Just _what _did you do to piss off a vampire, little lady?!"

It was quiet. As it had been since she woke up. And _still_, nothing changed across her face. Not a _goddamn_ thing.

Just when he was about to shake her to get a reaction out of her, her small voice filled his ears, her tone quite unbecoming of a little girl.

"Sir," She began, politely addressing him. He frowned immediately. "I don't know why you brought me here or why you think it'll mean anything to Kanato, but you must be thick in the head to think that this won't end well for you."

He barely had time to process her last choice of words before he stalked right up to her, shooting his hand out quickly to smack her across the face. Her head whipped to the right, a blaring red hand print already appearing on her cheek. Despite that, he didn't even hear her whimper.

Instead, she continued on as if undisturbed. "If Kanato cares nothing of me, I can't imagine how he feels about you." She declared finally before turning her head back towards him, her eyes completely dead.

* * *

Since being brought back to the orphanage, Hikari had formed a facade to fools those around her. For the first few weeks, nobody believed a word she was saying fore her eyes told all. With time, she began to harden herself in the form of a walking zombie. It had been difficult to maintain, but she had done it. Every word she spoke had come off indifferently. Every move she made had shone through with false bravado.

She had morphed into the perfect doll.

And it all came to fruit when she woke up in an unfamiliar room, in front of a man who had clearly been distraught to begin with. Inside, she was petrified. This man had broken into the orphanage, kidnapped her, and now looked ready to break her neck if she even looked at him wrong. Fortunately, she could plainly see his nerves of steel waning fast. He had never done this before, it seemed. The way he was puffing on his cigarette, the way he paced the floor as if to put a hole in it. It was clear. He was nervous about this entire ordeal.

And that was what was going to keep her alive. All she had to do was play her part, act accordingly, and then she'd be back in her bed at the orphanage and-

She paused, the sudden thought of the orphanage coming to mind had stilled her heart and froze her blood. Maybe that's why the thought of Kanato, the boy she hated with a passion, did not alarm her as it should have.

Somehow he found her and hired this man, who clearly knew more than she did about the Sakamaki family. _Vampire_. It still did not click in her head that maybe she was not going to make it out of this still breathing.

_Vampire_.

Maybe that's why she said what she did.

_Vampire. _

And maybe that's why her performance had suddenly not become what it was. She was not acting anymore. For the first time since coming back to the orphanage, she was not afraid. And maybe that should have scared her more than anything. While she should have been thinking about her life or the fact that the V-word was uttered without batting an eye, all that came to mind was one thing as she stared up at her kidnapper with cold, dead eyes.

A man with stunning red eyes and silvery hair that fell over one.

She had long since gave up the thought that he'd come back for her, but now, all she wanted to do was see his face one more time before everything fell into place tonight. And while she should have been scared, torn with despair, all she could manage was a simple smile that meant nothing to her kidnapper and even worse to herself.

"Ah, Kari-chan,"

It was over.


	24. Chapter 24

**A\N: **Late, late, late, late, late. I'm the worst, I swear. xD

* * *

The second his eyes fell on her person, Kanato's blood hummed appreciatively through his veins. She had grown quite a bit in the time she'd been away from the mansion; no longer appearing like the frail child Subaru had brought home all those years ago.

"Ah, Kari-chan," He spoke, his voice visibly sending chills down her spine as her shoulders tensed up.

She was perfect, right down to the expression she made as he caught her gaze. Realization dawned on her almost instantaneously and it was magnificent. From a few paces in front of her, Ty flicked his cigarette somewhere behind them, straightening his posture as Kanato stepped forward. He appeared just as startled as just smoothed his shirt down, as much as he could, before stepping around Hikari and approaching him.

The stench of smoke that came off of Ty in waves was overwhelming, causing Kanato to scrunch his nose in disgust. He tore his eyes from Hikari, tightening his hold on Teddy, before leveling Ty with a look.

"As you requested-"

Kanato raised a hand to silence Ty, cutting him off before he could say anything else. His eyes glinted a crimson red as he spoke, "What did I ask of you?"

Ty froze, immediately closing his mouth and almost biting his tongue in the process. What did that mean? He wondered, furrowing his brow in confusion. When he did not answer right away, Kanato turned his entire body to him, clicking his tongue as he repeated himself with warning.

"_What _did I ask of you?" He demanded, his tone like ice.

Stuck on stupid, Ty was left a gaping fish, unsure of what was appropriate to say in that moment. Abruptly, Kanato turned his back to him, walking around towards Hikari. She tensed up even further, nearly shying away from his approach. However, he surprised both of them when he offered his Teddy to her instead. She scrunched her nose but made no move to take the bear from him.

Without breaking eye contact, Kanato knelt before her, reaching with one hand to grab her arm and the other to enclose the bear around it. She remained silent, however, and merely allowed him to maneuver her whatever which way he pleased. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as if in a smile before dropping altogether when Ty called out to him in question.

This was the most relaxed Kanato had ever been in Ty's presence and it left him incredibly uneasy. The vampire was many things, but calm and collected? Not one of them.

"Since you don't seem to recall my earlier words," Kanato spoke, his voice as low and cryptic that left Ty nearly shaking in anticipation. "Perhaps a reminder of what happens to those who cross me is in order."

There wasn't enough preparation in the world that could give Ty a warning to what was about to happen to him. The only thing that was heard was Hikari's high pitched scream before blood was sprayed across the ground in the warehouse.

* * *

He hadn't meant to show up at the orphanage when he walked out of the mansion in a fit of rage. He wasn't sure when he made the the necessary twists and turns in the road, but when he finally came to and looked up, his red orbs met the same woman who had taken a sleeping Hikari from his arms nearly a year ago.

"You've come back," She commented, her voice as warm as freshly brewed tea. However, the sentiment did not reach Subaru as she might've liked. Instead, it unnerved him.

He wasn't sure how long he stood before her in silence, but finally, she had stolen a step backwards, pulled the door open even further. He remained unresponsive, however, unsure when she had even noticed him here to begin with.

"She's asleep at the moment, but you're welcome to see her." She said, smiling at him in invitation.

Of course she was asleep. It was well past midnight, the full moon high in the sky. Though the woman knew nothing of the man who dropped Hikari off, it was still startling how easily she was to allow him entry. He had no rights to the girl any longer. Truthfully, he never even had it to begin with. But here she was, an understanding smile fixated on her face and the door wide open to give him entrance.

He hesitated, weighing his options as she patiently waited for his response. Could he do this? Could he allow himself the selfish desire to see her face once more? He didn't deserve it, but even so-

He took a single step forward, the hands in his pockets balled into fists. The blood in his veins hammered in his ears and he felt himself grow almost anxious. Was it possible to see her one last time?

"You know," Mother Clarissa spoke, her voice patient and comforting as she spoke to him. "I may not know your relationship with Hikari-chan before you brought her back here, however," She paused, the smile she wore reaching well past her ears, it almost upset him. "She's never stopped thinking of you, my dear. She may not verbally express her distress of being without you, but I can tell, I can see it in her eyes when she's around the others."

If she was trying to make this easier for him, she was failing miserably.

"I can see that you're trying to keep your distance, to make it easier for her, but perhaps if you saw her yourself, you could manage a little bit better." She tried, encouragingly.

At this, Subaru tightened his jaw, glaring at nothing in particular. How could she know anything about what he was feeling? About how Hikari felt?! She was speaking in riddles and it was only growing even further annoyed with her presence as she spoke. _If only she knew the truth_, he thought, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

Without warning, the presence of another triggered his senses and he immediately looked behind Mother Clarissa. She followed his gaze, her eyes landing on someone who was not Hikari.

A small child walked up to them, rubbing her tired eyes as she pulled along a stuffed rabbit that dragged along the floor. She appeared to be a few years younger than Hikari, and it showed when her tired voice reached their ears.

"M-Miss Clary?" She questioned, shortening the woman's name, her voice showing her exhaustion. "I had another bad dream-"

Clarissa flashed her a comforting smile and bent down to pick up the still sleepy child. "Aw, sweetie." She began to rock the young girl, stroking her hair gently.

"I went into K-Kari's room to sleep but s-she wasn't there, Miss Clary. Did she go to the bathroom Miss Clary?"

At the mention of Hikari, Clarissa whipped her head back around to look at Subaru but suddenly, the front porch was vacant and only the howling of dogs nearby was heard.


	25. Chapter 25

**A\N: **I felt this chapter was a little bit rushed in some places, but I tried to make it all fit with what I have planned so hopefully it didn't come out all that horribly. :)

* * *

He didn't want it to be true. He was a vampire and with every ounce of resistance that screamed he be damned, he actually prayed to some God out there to beseech him. But silence followed his request and his plea had fallen onto deaf ears, if any at all.

As Subaru sat there in the parlor room, only half listening to his brothers talk about a course of action, he couldn't quite bring himself to participate because for all he knew, for all they knew, it only seemed reasonable that this were to happen to him.

No, to _her_.

"There's gotta be _some _type of clue, _anything!_" Ayato hissed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he spoke with Reiji. He then turned towards the silver-haired vampire, glowering, "What about you, huh?! Don't you have any input on this?!"

He wanted to, of course. He'd be lying if he said he didn't. But after going up and down the streets, weaving in and out of the crowd, pacing the alleyways and even stopping a couple who had been passing by, he had come up drawing blanks. No one knew anything and no one saw anything. He barely had the control to stop himself from killing those ignorant fools.

When his brother said nothing, Ayato whirled around only to stop short when his eyes landed on Yui, cowering in the corner.

"Go back to your room, this doesn't concern you." He snapped, green eyes narrowed sharply.

Yui flinched back, only taking a half a step backwards. He was right, it didn't concern her. Or, well, that's what she wanted to tell herself, however-

"A girl, maybe that girl, helped me..." She stammered, eyes averted as she spoke.

The entire room, once in an uproar, now so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Trying to calm her racing heart, she looked from one Sakamaki brother to the next before setting her gaze on Subaru.

"When I went out by myself that one day, I ended up getting hurt and she found me." She paused, licking her suddenly dry lips and trying to remain as calm as possible. The Sakamaki brother fed on her anxiety, no reason to give more than they've already taken. Subaru met her gaze evenly, though his expression did not change.

"Hmm, what're you implying bitch-chan?" Laito cuts in, suddenly in her face and blocking her view from Subaru.

Taken aback by his close proximity, Yui steals another step backwards, holding her hands in front of her defensively.

She stutters at first, trying to come up with the right words that wouldn't aggravate anyone, but Laito was quick to interrupt her once more.

"You were with Hikari-chan and you never _told _us?" He pouted, glaring halfheartedly. "My, my, bitch-chan, you do go out of your way to act out, don't you?"

A shiver ran down her spine at his words, but she forced the uneasiness down and turned her attention to something else. Maybe she had chosen to ignore it before, but something was off about the room-

"U-Um-" She began lamely, looking this way and that.

Before she could ask, Ayato's spoke up, "Guys, where the hell is that bastard Kanato?"

At this revelation, Subaru's eyes morphed into a deep scarlet color as his fist went through the end table beside him.

Reiji and Shuu merely sighed. It was going to be a long and bloody night.

* * *

Whatever she had been feeling before Kanato arrived was nothing compared to how she was feeling _after _he arrived.

There was so much blood. How there could be so much blood from one single person was beyond her, but as Kanato hovered over Ty's lifeless and distorted body, blood dripping off of his mouth and hands and any other place it splattered on, Hikari felt her entire core run cold.

_Vampire__._

She didn't want to believe it before; it couldn't have been true. There was no such thing as vampires or monsters. Not like this. Not someone, a _kid, _ripping apart a full grown man with such ease and with a smile that could literally split her in two. It wasn't possible. None of it, not this, not-

"Ah, so messy," Kanato laughed, the sound bouncing off every flat surface and hitting her in the gut with such revulsion. "Even in death, right, Ty?"

Hikari felt sick all at once and before she could stop herself, she turned away from the scene and emptied out whatever was in her stomach all in one go. As if finally noticing he wasn't alone, Kanato turned around slowly and watched, almost in disgust, as she vomited so close to his Teddy.

Stomping over her, he was quick to snatch his bear from her hands. "_Careful_!" He hissed through his teeth, nearly snarling down at her. It was like he had suddenly turned into a whole new person; how quick he was to go from practically adoring her and keeping her safe, to ripping apart any type of condolence he had offered and wanting to frighten her even further.

She wanted to beg for her life, to apologize for something she didn't even do, whatever it was to spare her life. Being held captive by Ty had been like a walk in the park. But Kanato? She never knew what it felt like to cower before a beast until now. She never had a reason to be afraid of anything; not when she had Subaru or even Ayato...

Her train of thought was lost as Kanato bent down to her level and if it hadn't been for fear taking over, she probably would have fought back.

"But oh, how I've missed you, Kari-_chan_."


	26. Chapter 26

**A\N: **Another update to make up for the fact I don't update enough. :)

* * *

**One week later. **

"Are you awake, little Kari?"

Another shiver went down her spine at the thought of Kanato coming back for her once again. It had been the same thing almost every night since he had murdered her captor and had taken her for himself. She wasn't sure how long she'd been here, how long reality had set in, but here she was; it could've been a week, a month maybe? And in that small amount of time, she knew what game he was playing.

"You don't need to cower away from me, I'm not going to hurt you, little Kari."

He was lying. Kanato was always lying.

"Or would you rather Subaru-nii-sama be here instead of me?"

At this, Hikari froze, huddled in the far corner inside her prison cell. After Kanato had killed Ty and she had passed out from true fear, she had woken up hours later in this cell with Kanato hovering over her, his breath fanning her neck like some beast. And he was. A beast. She barely had time to scream before his mouth had engulfed her vocals and blood began pouring out of the neck wounds caused by something sharp in his mouth.

_Vampire. _

_Monster._

Things after that had been fuzzy but she knew when she woke up a little later that day, she wasn't going to be safe again. Being kept in Ty's care had been a lot less frightening than what she only could have imagined with Kanato Sakamaki.

But that had only been the beginning of her nightmare. And slowly, the pieces she had forcefully pushed out of her mind when she lived in the mansion, came back to haunt her ten fold.

_"You know I hate being ignored, little Kari," _

Flashbacks of a time much simpler crossed her mind, however, appearing in her mind now, they didn't seem as simple as they once were before. Suddenly, without warning, the door to her cell creaked open causing her to jump and further burrow herself into the corner.

"P-Please-" She had just wanted it to stop, for all of it to go away. Kanato, however, was unrelenting and without remorse, smiled down at her with such a grin that caused her eyes to glaze over. He would not stop, surely not on her account.

"We use to have so much fun, you remember, don't you?" He continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "I know I wasn't gentle like you wanted, but I can change that now. I'll be nicer, I promise."

Hovering over her and sinking down to her level, Hikari could do nothing as she felt that familiar sharp pain break her skin and the blood drain from her body.

* * *

Days had gone by before she had knew it; and still of no word from the whereabouts of Hikari, Yui could do nothing but go about her daily life, constantly anxiety-fueled. Things hadn't sat well when Kanato had finally come home that night, having been caught in the rain just minutes before entering the mansion.

Accusations were thrown, fists colliding with walls, and bodies being thrown around like it was nothing. Laito had been in his glory, though he did usher her out of the parlor room for a precautionary measure. Shuu had followed shortly after.

When she had questioned him if it was alright to leave his brothers in an uproar like that, he merely grunted in reply and pushed her further down the hall towards her room. She could tell just by looking at his face that it wasn't okay but she said nothing more on the matter and merely allowed him to escort her to her room.

However, she was unable to rest that night and ended up waiting until one of the brothers came in for their midnight snack instead. She vaguely remembered thinking if they had treated Hikari the same way they treated her, but decided against asking as she valued her life more than such a question.

Now, nearly a week later, Yui was in front of her vanity, brushing her hair out and getting ready for night class when Ayato barged in, looking far less amused and out for blood. Surprisingly, however, he remained in front of her door and caught her gaze through the mirror with determination.

"Let's go."

Yui scrunched her face before looking at the close on her wall. "Now? But-"

Taking the necessary steps, he shot his hand out and yanked her arm up to stand before him. "I don't trust that _bastard _and I'll be damned if I lost another to the likes of him!"

Abruptly, he spun around and dragged her out of her room and far from the mansion without ever crossing paths with his brothers. Without knowing where they were headed, Yui could do nothing but try and keep up with his fast pace. His face was contorted into an emotion she couldn't ever recall seeing before and that worried her more than anything.

_'Ayato...' _


End file.
